


Got a Lot That I Wanna Do To You

by illbefinealone



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I don't know how to tag this really, M/M, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbefinealone/pseuds/illbefinealone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt found on otpprompts.tumblr.com:<br/>Imagine Person A of your OTP walking into a party thrown by a mutual friend of Person A and Person B, and Person B shouting “Dibs!” upon seeing them.</p><p>Well this is sort of like that. Okay, this is just like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got a Lot That I Wanna Do To You

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t how it happened, just FYI. But at the same time I think this is the most realistic thing I’ve ever written.
> 
> I was searching for ideas, I stumbled onto this one and immediately thought BRIKEY, OMG, Brendon would totally be the person that shouted DIBS and Pete can be the mutual friend.
> 
> And then I realized that I’ve been feeding you guys Brikey fics for a while and that I need a change from cooking the same meal. In my mind Petekey is the next best thing. So Petekey it shall be. But then again, I need Brikey.
> 
> If there’s anyone interested into a Brikey version of this same summary, expect it by the end of the day, it will carry the same title. It will be bit different though.
> 
> The title is from King Boy by Erin Bowman.

Have you ever heard the story of how Pete met Mikey? Well, it’s a simple one.  
  
See, Warped ’05 was about to happen and sure they all knew who they were touring with, but they didn’t REALLY know WHO they were touring with. They had never met most of those bands.  
  
That’s why there’s this thing like a day before the tour kicks off, it’s like a party, a huge get-together with unlimited booze. You meet the people you’ll be spending the summer, you drink a little, most likely everyone sees you making a fool of yourself and boom, you got three exciting months on your hands.  
  
And the thing is that he had heard of them, he had heard of this person that was apparently very relaxed and kind of introvert and Pete did not know what to think. Till the moment he saw him.  
  
  
*  
  
  
They were late, they are almost always late because someone is always drawing or someone is always fiddling with the instruments or someone is always playing video games or someone is always writing lyrics. It’s how it goes.  
  
They however did not expect to be the last ones to arrive. And then everyone went in without Mikey because somehow his phone got left behind and he went back for it. He will need it in case it sucks and no one’s friendly.  
  
So yes, basically he was the last one that walked into the venue and all the eyes were on him for that moment. It all went silent, all because someone stepped on the extension cord and it god pulled from the socket, but it was like in a rom-com. Like he was the lead in a chick-flick and this was his pretty-dress-in-a-flattering-light moment.  
  
They all stared.  
  
Pete looked at this wonder of a human being, flawless, flawlessly emo and just perfection on legs with adorable nerdy glasses and even more adorable awkward knees. He really likes this person. He really wants this person whoever he might be. He needs to get into this person’s pants.  
  
“Dibs!” Pete yells as loud as he can just to make sure everyone hears him.  
  
Everyone turned towards him, starring in surprise, but Pete was still staring at the man who cracked a smile just for him.  
  
“No calling dibs on my little brother,” Pete’s attention is drawn away by a stern voice coming not so far from him.  
  
Aw, fuck. Pete should’ve paid attention; he should’ve seen that it was one of the Ways. He’s never met them but everyone knows that the older is quite protective.  
  
Pete’s screwed now.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me on tumblr: illbefinealone.tumblr.com


End file.
